


【BruceDick】失而復得

by bayholy0619



Series: 【BruceDick】肌膚渴求症 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619





	1. 失而復得 (上)

哥譚是一個怎樣的地方?那裡是一個殘忍的地方，那裡會突然把你重要的東西一夜間奪去，然後當太陽出來時，它又給你一個假象，彷彿一切都會好的。這貓哭老鼠般的行動，就是哥譚。Batman解決了今晚第3宗搶劫案，都只是一些小混混臨時起意，不值一提。今晚的哥譚太平靜了，但這給Batman一種得有什麼要來了的感覺。

"老爺，在你所在之處5公里外有可疑的人影。"

"我去看看是怎麼回事。"

“不，你繼續夜巡，Red Robin。”

已經再也不敢把未知的事交給身邊的人了，Red Robin不禁有點洩氣。他明白這不是Batman不信任的表現，但這一切都令他有種自己不受認同的感覺。但Batman受過的傷太痛了，他也明白到底是怎麼回事。如果是一年前，Red Robin會毫不猶豫的大罵他的控制欲和不信任感，但一年後的現在，他已經沒辦法再像以往一樣責備Batman。

Batman駕駛著蝙蝠車到目標地點，把車停在後巷。他看到自己上方閃過一道黑影，對方的動作敏捷，但Batman跟上了。對方穿著一套黑色的制服，頭戴布頭盔眼前兩塊大圓鏡片彷如貓頭鷹，身上跨肩皮帶上帶著無數小刀和藥劑，Batman在腦海中找不到任何一個罪犯資料合乎眼前的敵人。對方是一個身經百戰的戰士，他的動作迅速，沒有一絲拖泥帶水。他的身體強壯，一直走在Batman前方，Batman用盡全力才能跟上他。對方察覺了Batman的存在，毫不猶豫的拔出胸前的小刀往Batman前方投去，小刀碰上地面同時立時放出煙霧，看來與功能性蝙蝠鏢有異曲同工之妙。Batman想要再次追上時那人影已經消失了，太快了。

"Batman你沒事吧?"

"讓他逃了。Red Robin，夜巡完後來蝙蝠洞，我們要研究一下那人是誰。"

就算還沒看到他存在什麼威脅，但這樣的蒙面人進入哥譚範圍，那Batman就會盯著他。Tim早就在蝙蝠電腦前搜查著Bruce剛剛遇上的敵人，但一點頭緒也沒有。

"下次遇到他時我會捕住他的。"

"Bruce，真的不用我幫忙嗎?"

"別碰這事，Tim。"

這是他們第一次的碰面。

下一次碰面時，他與那個貓頭鷹人就上映了一場你死我活的戰鬥。那傢伙殺了一個政要，當場被Batman捕到。Batman的出現令對方起了警戒心，Batman想要活捉這個兇手，但對方不是會輕易就範的類型。Batman嘗試用鈎爪把對方綁起，但他彷彿早就知道Batman的行動，他輕易地閃過了Batman的攻擊，相反地利用伸出的鈎爪繩索把Batman拉向自己。Batman沒想過會被第一次正式對上的敵人這樣利用他的鈎爪槍，看著對方早已預備好的利刃，他不得不捨棄手上的鈎爪讓自己不落在刀刃上。那傢伙的確不是普通人，他的身手敏捷，每一次攻擊都看準了要害點。但是對方沒有把Batman置於死地的意思，他雖然攻擊精準，但他攻擊的都是不致命的要害處，他要Batman活著，而不是一具冷冰冰的屍體。但令Batman最在意的是……為什麼我每一個動作他彷彿也知道?這不是靠判斷就能得出的結論，這是多年合作才能知道的默契。對方像認識了Batman多年的人，早就知道他下一刻會如何行動，會作到這點的人不多，這或許能是線索之一。Batman打翻旁邊的珍珠櫃子，這政要什麼也不喜歡就是喜歡原顆珍珠，而且還是大量。把煙霧彈混在珍珠之中，趁著煙霧釋出同時Batman撲向那貓頭鷹人，Batman成功把對方制服。

"你到底是誰?"

"Batman，我是Talon……貓頭鷹法庭向你問好。"

他用了變聲器。Batman想要再問更詳細，他的身手明顯不是一般人。但對方的身體很柔軟，他以Batman也沒想過的姿態把Batman甩往牆，連Batman也不得不承認他的確被這身手嚇一跳。下一刻，Talon消失了。

這是他們第二次見面。

"Bruce，你需要幫忙。"

"不，Tim。我可以自己解決，你待在蝙蝠洞。"

"你不能一直困在過往!"

"我不需要你的指責，Tim!我會自己解決Talon，而你……給我乖乖待在蝙蝠洞，這是命令!"

他們第三次見面是Talon隔日又再次出現在哥譚，Batman成功阻止了他再殺另一個公司CEO，而對方看來對此不高興。腳上的裝備經過改良，在腳兩則拿出兩支短棍。短棍有著強力電擊，Batman對這種武器很熟悉，他知道這電擊甚至能放倒一個巨漢。但這兩支短棍應該只屬於一個人，而那個人已經不存在了。Batman怒火瞬間爆發，這兩支棍不應該在這個人手中，他當年沒能找到的東西。

“你是誰?哪裡得來這兩支短棍?它們不屬於你!”

對方明確沒有要回應他的意思，默默地握緊短棍，對Batman使出一套完整的棍法，與那人如出一轍。這動作無疑是火上加油，Batman在怒火驅使下破解Talon的攻勢，順勢把他再次撞向牆邊。Talon吃痛的悶哼，但他繼續保持沉默。Batman狠狠的握緊對方頸項，這是一個拷問法，痛苦卻短時間內不致命。被掐著頸部的Talon痛苦的掙扎，把棍子轉向Batman臉上，噴出麻醉藥。Batman立馬往後退，麻醉藥還附帶一些讓人吸入後感到呼吸困難的成分，Batman痛苦的低嗚。Talon並沒有趁機下毒手，反而往外面逃。

“慢著!棍子……”還我。

“Batman!撐一下阿。”

“Red Robin……”

他一直都在附近觀察。對所有Robin來說，Batman的命令是最上級，但如果那不合理或會傷到Batman本身?那他們會選擇違抗，他們會選擇不聽，Batman向來是他們的中心。沒有Batman，沒有Bruce，他們什麼也不是。Red Robin一直在附近觀察，當他看到Talon拿著雙棍時他也有想要衝上前的衝動，那雙棍不屬於他，給我放下!Red Robin把Batman的解藥從腰帶中拿出，直接插入Batman身體裡。對他們來說，吸入式和服用式太慢，直接以針筒注射才能應付他們緊急需要。Red Robin把解藥注射過後便放下明顯有好轉的Batman，他要追上Talon了，論追蹤技術他向來是Robin中最強的。他知道Batman不會放過Talon，他們都想把短棍拿回來，那是屬於他們家的雙棍。Batman很快便恢復過來，他為Red Robin的行動感到驕傲，同時又為Red Robin不聽他命令成了不定因素而煩惱。

“你要說教之後再說，現在我們要追回屬於我們的東西。”

Talon去了一間化工廠，在這個時段還在工作的化工廠?他們已經嗅到麻煩的味道了。Talon跑到操作室那，Batman二人緊跟其後，他們一點也不意外在操作室還能看到人，Talon的目標。Red Robin自動追上那個穿著白袍的倒楣鬼，讓Batman自行處理Talon。白袍看到眼前蒙面三人組，看到那漆黑的身影，他已經顧不了到底對方是Batman還是Talon，直接按下背後的自爆鍵。Red Robin直接把對方敲昏，聽著警告聲一直嗚叫，Red Robin他毫不猶豫地把白袍負上肩，往出口處逃走。Batman專注於Talon身上，他手上的雙棍刺目，一直刺激著Batman每一處腦神經，它們在責備Batman，是你令這雙棍落入殺手手中，是你保護不到那傢伙，是你……是你……是你……

“擋在貓頭鷹法庭前的人，必須死。”

Talon雙棍使用純熟，Batman在Talon身上看到某個人的影子，一個他懷念已久的影子。每一次揮動的力度和角度也像那人，每一次都帶來了Batman心底最深處柔軟的一片記憶，那個黑髮藍眼的身影，堪比父母以外最美好的記憶。Talon的動作毫不帶一絲拖泥帶水，每一次動作也帶著精準的目標，這一棍是為了打亂Batman的步伐，那一棍是為了破壞Batman想投出蝙蝠鏢的動作。Batman的動作一直被看穿並打斷，這種被看穿感和無力一邊責備Batman同時，最能代表那人的武器落在殺人兇手手上也在燃燒著Batman每一處神經。這雙棍不屬於你!騎士總對某些東西有忠誠心，他忠心於哥譚，忠心於他父母，忠心於與他一起戰鬥的伙伴。

Batman先投出煙霧彈，對方太熟悉他了，一般戰略並不管用。如他所料Talon的面具應帶有熱感或紅外視裝置，他很輕易跟上了自己並跑到工廠內某條空架道路，下方距離地面至少5米高，他要確保對方沒別的退路。Batman裝作自己被追擊得節節敗退，但在路上已設下多個炸彈。黑色身影突然往自己腳下也投出炸彈，把Talon腳下的路炸斷而他自己則利用鈎爪槍往上跑。Talon同時利用雙棍中的繩索往上逃，但當他逃出工廠時已慢了Batman一步，Batman與Red Robin已經在那等候著。一人一拳把Talon擊昏，先把不屬於他的雙棍拿去，帶著人離開將要自爆的工廠，他們有很多事要問Talon。

他們把Talon帶回了蝙蝠洞，Red Robin負責看守Talon，而Batman先把雙棍放在那套藍色制服身邊，回到雙棍本該在的位置。他們把Talon放在監獄內，剛剛的拳擊並不會讓他睡很久，但避免Talon的制服有什麼機關，Batman堅持要為這套制服作完整檢查才肯讓Red Robin脫下那神秘人的面具。

Talon感到一陣電擊劇痛，他暈過去15分鐘制服便會作出這種強行醒來的措施，好讓他繼續戰鬥。他在哪?他看到自己的武器被放到展覽櫃裡，與一套黑色胸前藍色條紋的緊身衣放一起。對方竟然沒有脫去他的制服，難不成Batman是那麼不帶心眼的人?正當Talon想要在胸前掏出小型EMP器，把這個困著自己的籠子解鎖，然而下一刻一橫棍直擊Talon手背把EMP器打碎。這籠子的”鐵支”是用特殊材質作成，外面的人和物進出自如，但內裡的人光碰便會受到數百伏特電流通過，足以致命。順便一提蝙蝠家族已預設成不管內外都可進出自如，除非再次調整設定。

“勸你不要作太多無謂動作，困著你的玩意也一樣。Batman，他醒了。”

Batman馬上趕來，他看著Talon完全沒有再掙扎的動作，看著還是挺安分。

“告訴我你到底是如何拿到那雙棍的。”

“Batman，你正式被列入貓頭鷹法庭的死刑名單之上了。”

“告訴我關於雙棍主人的下落，什麼是貓頭鷹法庭，你們殺了那雙棍的主人嗎!”Batman問出了這困擾了一年的問題，那人到底是生還是死?

“……”

蝙蝠洞的警號響起，一枚炸彈直接炸碎了困著Talon的籠子並彈飛了Batman與Red Robin。對方的同伴竟然能找到蝙蝠洞，Batman很確定對方衣服上的追蹤器已被全數反黑回去，但全都追蹤到一定程度便自我毀滅，某程度上這傢伙也只是棄子也說不定。但對方的同伴還是找到來了，Batman馬上聯想到那雙棍，他回到蝙蝠洞後便毫不猶豫地把棍放回展覽箱，沒有檢查裡面的構造，裡面必然有追蹤器。這很奇怪，正常人不會在自己的武器上安放追蹤器。因為就算害怕遺失或落到別人手上導致機密泄出，直接毀掉比放追蹤器簡單直接。Batman沒時間把雙棍拿來檢查或查證，他們被炸彈彈飛，那Talon不可能絲毫無損。四處飛揚的塵土並不能阻礙任何東西，包括Batman和Red Robin所見的驚訝，Talon普遍並沒受到大傷害，只有最接近炸彈的頭盔幾乎被炸碎，而Talon也毫無顧忌的在Batman二人眼前脫下那已可稱為是碎布的玩意。

與一年前並沒任何分別的樣子，修剪得體的黑色短髮，清澈得彷有星宿光芒在內的雙藍瞳，性感紅潤雙唇，唯一的不足或許只能說是剛剛受到炸彈波及，麥色臉頰被割出一道剛好的傷口，流出些許紅色血液。但無視眼中那無情和陌生的冷酷，這人不管怎麼看也是他以為一年前就死了的Dick Grayson。

“Dick?”

“回去吧，Talon。”

Dick身邊出現一個橘色身影，他拉著想要殺掉Batman和Red Robin的Talon，而後者也立馬聽話地收手轉身離去。

“慢著，Dick!”

但二人並沒有停下來的意思，Talon甚至沒對Dick這名字作任何回應。拿回了雙棍，他們的身影消失在哥譚的夜光之中。Batman想要追上卻被Red Robin擋下來，並不是說他不在乎原以為已死一年的Dick突然出現在自己的眼前，但現時追上去並不明智。相比追上他們，倒不如先查消楚對方背後的勢力。他們總會有機會找到或再遇見的，只要Batman不死，他們就會再見。

TBC


	2. 【BruceDick】失而復得(下)

那是一年前的事，Bruce到現在仍對此感到自責。一年前某個晚上，Nightwing主動回了哥譚，Batman當然知道，沒什麼事可以暪著Batman，就算是當年火星獵人偷弄的正義聯盟秘密宇宙基地也一樣。何況哥譚是Batman的地盤，總沒事能暪過他。而Nightwing來的時機不錯，在Red Robin角度來看更是個完美時機。因為那晚的哥譚，謎語人的逃獄和企鵝人的軍火交易之餘，城內出現了一個全新的敵人，他們不知道到底對方是誰，甚至目的是什麼，他針對Nightwing。Batman很自然地分工，他信任他的伙伴，所以他才會派他們去應付不同的敵人。企鵝人的軍火他們已追蹤多時，因此Batman並不想被突如其來針對Nightwing的敵人而自亂陣腳。聽說這次企鵝人下了重本，聘請了大量老手來護送這批最先進的新武器，因此Batman並不想被企鵝人逃脫。謎語人的出現讓Red Robin去應付該不會有事，他足夠應付，而Batman希望Red Robin不要為解開謎語人的謎題而浪費時間。新出現的敵人Nightwing依舊沒能理解到對方的來歷，但他聽下去還挺輕鬆應付。Nightwing甚至還會說說笑話，證明他還有餘力，Batman太熟悉他的同伴，他第一任助手，然而也是這樣的自信害了他。

“Batman，對方不在乎殺無辜人，我必須引開他才行。”

“Nightwing，這可能就是他的圈套。”

“就算是這樣也沒法，我不能看著他一直把無辜人拉進來。”

Nightwing作的判斷是正確的，因為那傢伙的確是殺手，而Batman沿著Nightwing戰鬥的痕跡追上，路上已看到GCPD和醫護到達現場，而Gordon指著Nightwing的方向讓Batman快點追上。Nightwing嘴巴上說著很輕鬆，但Gordon還是看到他剛剛腳已受傷了，並沒有嘴巴上說得那麼輕鬆。心中不安的警號一直在響，Batman總覺得有什麼不好的事要發生。所以他努力加緊腳步，為了讓自己早點到達Nightwing身邊，讓自己也安心。然而他看到Nightwing同時，Nightwing在自己眼前爆炸了，再正確點說是Nightwing腳下的地方爆炸，火光掩蓋了Nightwing的身影，整個末入火舌之中。

“Nightwing!”

那一刻比任何一次Batman面對的事實都可怕，比任何一次面對的打擊更重，他再次看著最愛的人就在自己眼前消失，這次甚至連屍體也不見了。這場大火燒了很久，那裡是船倉，有著很多助燃之物，不管再近海邊也沒能短時間內撲滅。Batman叫上了Red Robin在瓦礫中嘗試尋找Nightwing的身影，然而最後他們只找到一塊破碎的面具，Nighting的面具。鏡片已碎裂，四周再沒別的痕跡。Batman原本不想放棄，他認為沒有屍體，不能斷定對方已死。Nightwing就是要死，Batman也要找到全屍。Batman的推斷是這樣的，如果Nightwing沒死，而他脫身了，那麼很快就會連絡他們。要是沒有，那他或許是被敵人帶走了回去盤問，就算是為了報復，Nightwing的屍總有一天也會放到Batman面前。因為只帶走Nightwing而不想打擊Batman的反派，從來沒有。如果Nightwing死了，那應該要見屍，但當時屍體不在，而那場大火也沒燒焦了的屍體，只能推斷是被帶走了。被帶走了的目的是什麼，或許他們短時間內不會知道，而Batman也一直在追查這方面的可能性。然而，一年過去了，絲毫線索也沒有。既沒有Nightwing或類似Nightwing人物的消息，更沒有反派為報復Batman而把Nightwing的死訊交到Batman眼前。Batman甚至主動到不同的黑市，他想看看會不會有Nightwing的屍體在黑市中被拍賣，別小看他們的屍體，就算是指甲也能買下一間小公司。

然而沒有，Nightwing就像在世上消失了似的，所有痕跡只停留在那一天。Dick，你到底在哪?

或許今晚就是答案，Dick沒死，他只是被帶了回去，被訓練成Talon，一個無情的殺手。一切都是我的錯，Bruce一年間無數次被這句折磨。他不應該讓Nightwing應付那個針對他的敵人，他是故意來對付Nightwing，他早就作好了所有的預備，他針對Nightwing所有弱點。而Batman當時只顧著追上企鵝人而忽略了這一點，你太天真了Bruce Wayne。這是報應，現在你最愛的男孩，成了殺手，回來要你的人命，要哥譚人的人命。他會殺人，他成了你的敵人，他雙手沾滿了他本人最厭惡的鮮血。Bruce回想當年Nightwing的自暴自棄，只因他袖手旁觀，讓一個人死了。那麼他能原諒一個手刃了數十個甚至數百個人的自己嗎?

“Bruce老爺，這裡來了一封奇怪的信，是給Bruce Wayne的。”

上面印著貓頭鷹的標記，自稱貓頭鷹法庭。

“這一定是陷阱，Bruce。我不同意。”

“的確看下去非常可疑。在Batman知道了Talon真正身份是Dick Grayson同時，Bruce Wayne便收到貓頭鷹法庭的邀請信。”讓Bruce Wayne成為他們的一員。

但他們沒有選擇，這是最快知道貓頭鷹法庭到底是誰，基地在哪的方法。這同時也是最快救Dick的方法，他們最重要的家人。所以當晚Bruce便上了沒有車牌卻有貓頭鷹標誌在車前蓋上的黑色轎車。車上只有司機，還戴著白色的面具。他什麼也沒說，更沒有回應Bruce的任何問題。車窗被特別處理，不管是內外也看不到窗外景色，而他和司機之間甚至有一面單面鏡，他只看到自己焦慮的眼神。

Bruce不知道自己在哪，他在自己的腳下收藏了追蹤器。他輕輕腳跟用力，把其中一個追蹤器留在車座位的隱密處。這些追蹤器都會向Red Robin和蝙蝠電腦發訊號，這些訊號甚至會即時傳到所有蝙蝠家族的人手中，包括Red Hood。Damian在家中留守，他原本也受到邀請，但Bruce覺得太不安全了，不能把自己的兒子也帶到這裡來。一班有能力把最強英雄之一放倒並從此消失足足一年的人，不可小看。而且不知道對方會不會暗中監視Damian Wayne，因此他要留在家中，讓Wayne一家看下去一切平常，他們只是平常的億萬富翁一家。相反Red Robin在附近，只要Bruce給他一個訊號，他就會強行突破攻入。

“告訴我他只是瘋了。”

“沒有，我也看到那個是Dick……Jason。”

Red Hood默默地背對著Red Robin，沒有離開也沒發任何一言。

這是一群瘋子，Bruce可以肯定。他們是哥譚的黑暗面之一，他們自認可制裁哥譚，他們才是真正的拯救者。哥譚人的生與死，一切都由他們所定斷，愚不可及!他只想快點看到Talon，找到Dick。然後他發現或許天真的是他自己才對，Talon比他想像中還多。

“Wayne先生，我們介紹，貓頭鷹法庭最自滿的武器: Talon。”

數十個，不，甚至數百個穿著貓頭鷹刺客服的人站在Bruce面前，只是大部分仍在那冷凍倉中。如果這批殺手全都和Dick一樣水準，哥譚永遠都不會有安寧。他們是殺手，為貓頭鷹法庭存在的殺手。他們比Bruce想像的更瘋狂，把眼前數百人都想像成你的敵人，每一個都是Dick?Bruce好奇他們的由來，而貓頭鷹法庭的主持人並不在乎他們的秘密被知道似的，他坦言貓頭鷹法庭有著獨有的技術，他們甚至能把數十年甚至數世紀前的生人雪藏至今再次醒來為他們效力。

“生人……”那就意味著Dick還沒死。

“如果你加入我們，Wayne先生，我們甚至可以派一個Talon來保護你，任你差遣。我保證他們甚至能媲美數十個保鑣。”

他們最後遞出了一個面具，與他們臉上的如出一轍。一個與他們狼狽為奸的證據，而Bruce同時也按下暗袋中的發訊器。Red Robin立時跳入基地，先向四周發出煙霧彈，打亂對方的腳步。他們沒能看到到底Dick在哪，但那批Talon也必須解決，不能讓他們留給貓頭鷹法庭的人。Bruce在混亂中退到角落，Batgirl趁機帶來了Batman的制服。Talon立刻行動，而貓頭鷹法庭成員馬上往後退，他們想要把更多的Talon放出來。數十個Talon站在眼前，但Batman並不在意，他現時只在意一點:Dick是當中哪一個?

其中一名Talon先展開攻勢，他們各有不同的武器，他們精通各式武器，但不管哪個也不是屬於Dick的雙棍。幸好蝙蝠家族的人來了，要是只有他和Red Robin或許並不能把整個貓頭鷹法庭瓦解。留下不准殺人的警告，Batman追上已撤退的貓頭鷹法庭成員，把一切冷凍倉炸毀，把貓頭鷹法庭從此消失。Batman甚至發現了他們的歷史，把一切都燃盡，把貓頭鷹從此在哥譚中消失。

“Batman，我剛剛掃描了這裡的地型，你的背後還有一道密室。”

“其他Talon……還有那個Talon有找到嗎?”

“不，我們已經解決了大部分，但沒看到……那個Talon。”

“繼續找，我去看看那個密室。”

Batman把密室炸開了，裡面漆黑一片。Batman開啟了夜行模式看著眼前的東西，前方有著用鉛作的門，就算是Superman也看不透到底背後是什麼。Batman黑進門鎖，背後或許還有數百具等著復活的Talon也說不定。然而看到的卻提另一個層面的震驚，他看到兩個營養倉，一個裡面放著Talon，另一個被霧氣擋著玻璃。Batman上前一抹，卻看到與隔壁營養倉完全一樣的臉，裡面也躺著一個Dick Grayson。

“這是什麼?”後到的Red Hood想最後跟老蝙蝠說一遍這次按了他規矩行，因為這次在哥譚，這次是關於Dick的事。不管他對Dick抱有多複雜的感情，他也不想在Dick的事上拉上任何一條他本人不想見到的命。

“是克隆體。”

根據電腦上的記錄，左邊的Talon是右邊Dick的克隆體，剛完成了沒多久，與Batman第一次對抗時的時間吻合。而為何可以判斷左邊是Talon除了服裝外還有電腦記錄，左邊的營養倉開啓次數最近多了之餘，每天他都會回來這個倉沉睡並由右邊的原體中復制些什麼。而與Talon交手的都相信，當中傳遞的就是Dick的技術。他作為Nightwing的經驗和反應力，他的一切都被Talon偷去，因此才會如此的相似。Batman查看了營養倉內的一切，Dick的身體一切正常，而Batman卻遲遲沒敢把他放出來。你到底在怕什麼，Bruce?一年了，你尋找了一年的人就在你眼前，然而你卻遲遲不把他放出來。

“我知道你在想什麼。”Red Hood想了下拍拍他的肩。

Batman回頭看著他，我該向他說什麼?很抱歉，Dick，是我的無能使你被雪藏了整整一年?還是說，感謝你回到我的身邊?太多的情感一下子湧現，他尋找了一年的人就在眼前，他的男孩。

“就……就像你當時把我從Joker毒氣那救回來時那樣就好。”

有時一個擁抱就可以表達很多東西，而你卻永遠不懂。Red Hood替Batman按下那個釋放鍵。你對我們的愛，我們都懂。

“嗯……”

“Dick!”

“Bruce……?”

他還沒理解到底發生了什麼事，他甚至還沒看清自己在哪，但他已經陷入了一個溫暖的懷抱，他知道是懷抱，如他記憶中般溫暖的懷抱。他最喜歡的人，在他耳邊輕輕細語，沒事了，一切都沒事了。歡迎回家，Dick。

  
  


END?


End file.
